The Strange Case of the Munchies
''The Strange Case of the Munchies '' is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. Synopsis As Emily begins to worry that she's too nice, a Nighlok's black sand causes desperate hunger and thirst in the other Rangers. Meanwhile, an attempt to return Mia's lost wallet cause Bulk and Spike to find their way into the Shiba House. http://www.samuraicast.com/episodes/episode.php?episode=10-the-strange-case-of-the-munchies Plot At the Shiba House, Kevin watches as Emily and Mike train. Kevin tells Emily that she needs to be more tough. Mia tells Emily about a spell. At the Sanzu River, Serrataur tells the Nighlok about his new mission. At the mall, Mia and Emily enjoy their shopping spree. Emily wants to be tough as the other Rangers. Spike notices Mia in the staure. Bulk encourages Spike to go for it. Spike notices the Mia dropped her purse. Bulk and Spike take a look at Mia's drivers license. In the city, Grinataur begins the attack. The citizens are unable to control their hunger. The Rangers confront the Rangers and morph into action. They face off against the Moogers. Yellow Ranger tries to prove herself. Her attempts fail as she is caught off guard. Blue and Pink Ranger are attacked by Grinataur's attack. Kevin and Mia are now hungry. Mike and Antonio attempt to protect their friends and get a taste of Grinataur's dirt. All of the Rangers, except Emily, are under the spell. At the Shiba House, the Rangers can't stop eatting. At the Sazu River, Serrataur is pleased with the Nighlok's success. At Bulk's Garage, Bulk continues to encourage Spike to return the wallet. Spike imagines that he returns the wallet and she calls him a hero. Bulk and Spike arrive at the Shiba House. The Rangers fight for food inside the house. Bulk and Spike walk inside the Shiba House and admire the dojo. Mentaur Ji tries to stop the Rangers from eatting. Bulk and Spike train in the dojo. Mentaur Ji tells Emily to get rid of Bulk and Spike. Emily remembers Spike as Mia's friend. Emily dresses as an army girl and orders Bulk and Spike to do push ups. Emily gets another idea with the watermelon. The Gap Sensor alerts the Jayden to battle. Emily distracts Bulk and Spike with the watermelon and follows Jayden. Bulk and Spike continue their training. In the city, Red Ranger confronts Grinataur. Emily joins the fight and takes on Grinataur while Red Ranger recovers. Grinataur fires the attack towards Yellow Ranger, who uses the symbol power Wall to block the spell. Red Ranger gives the Black Box to Yellow Ranger, who transforms into Super Samurai Yellow Ranger. She rapidly defeats the Nighlok with the Super Cyclone attack. The spell is finally broken. Mentaur Ji is relieved to see the Rangers back to normal. Bulk and Spike struggle on their balance training. Grinataur grows to his large form. The Rangers summon the zords and form the Samurai Gigazord. The formation evades the Nighlok's attacks. Super Mega Yellow Ranger exists the Megazord cockpit and enters the Ape zord to distract Grinataur. Gigazord defeats Grinataur. At the Shiba House, Spike returns the wallet. Emily gives the wallet back to Mia. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba *Najee De-Tiege as Kevin *Erika Fong as Mia *Hector David, Jr. as Mike *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia *Rene Naufahu as Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Xandred *Jeff Szusterman as Octoroo *Derek Judge as Serrator *Rick Medina as Deker *Kate Elliott as Dayu *Joel Tobeck as Duplicator *Paul Schrier as Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeyer *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch Trivia *Rick Medina (Deker) does not appear in this episode. *Emily wears a black-haired wig that has the same style as Dr. K's hair from Power Rangers RPM. *From Mia's driver's license, it is learned that her last name is Watanabe and that the city that the Rangers defend is Panorama City, Los Angeles. **However, it should be noted that no American city has a 6-digit ZIP code. Also, the "PR" letters could be a production gag that means Power Rangers, instead of Puerto Rico. Adding to the elimination of Puerto Rico is that Antonio only speaks in fragmented Spanish. *As of this episode, all five core Samurai Rangers have used the Black Box. See Also *''Act 41: The Sent Words'' - the corresponding adapted episode from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai